Changes In Love
by jazzy06
Summary: when differences will try to match up to make a future will Diego and Shira's love survive in to face their past together in their modern human life.
1. Meet the family

Ice Age 5

Summary

I think this should happen after Ice age 4. And how the life changes

Note: this story is the humanized sequel of ice age 4

Chapter 1: meet the family.

It had been a while since Diego and Shira meet and everything was going fine in the family.

One early morning…

Peaches: Louis come on we are getting late for school

Louis: coming Peaches I just can't find my book

Ellie: do you mean this book (showing the book to Louis)

Louis: oh thank you ma'am

((With Diego and Shira))

Diego: shira I am getting late for work

Shira: but you told that you would take me out today.

Diego: sorry darling, but not today

Shira: yeah great! But you promised me

Diego: sorry some other day I promise

Shira:ah! He always does that he knows I hate it then why does'nt he pay more attension to me

Shira: forget it! You never do it (walks away angrily)

Ellie: what happened I saw shira bust off on you

Diego: I messed up really bad

Ellie: it's ok just go apologise to her.

Diego:I dont think she will forgive me, I know i always do that, ok so that is simple I just need to pay more attension to her and she will drop out of it

Diego:but...

the next day they had a little plan to go for a campfire. Shira was still angry with diego and was not talking to him.

diego's POV , ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"come on I need to tell her but i dont think she will understand but it is my responsibility I know i overeacted"

"hey" he goes and speaks to shira. "what" she replys while sitting near the campfire warming her hands.

"uh nothing, well... I was just thinking" he says back cracking his voice. "Ok and you where thinking" she says questioning him." I was thinking that you and me could, when he was interepted by sid.

sid:hey lovebirds whatcha do'in

shira:sid not now please go annoy some one else.

sid: ok sheesh I am going

***please **review*******

sorry that the first chapter is too small.


	2. The proposal

Chapter 2: the proposal

Diego's POV

I did not know how to get it out of my mouth come on it was so simple but then why was it taking me so much time to tell her three words. she was sitting right next to me. Then why! "Sooo" I heared her call.

Shira: so what did you want to tell me.

Diego: uh… it is that…

Sid: that what

Diego: Sid could you please stop bothering us

Sid: ok I will leave you two lovebirds alone

Shira: yeah so you may continue

Diego: oh yeah sure…sure….

Diego's POV

Come on I never knew I was going to do this but I have to. I knelt to my knees I just pulled out that ring in my jacket and told her.

Diego: Shira you are the most beautiful girl I ever met and all that I need to tell you is that shira would you marry me.

Shira: uh…. I don't know what to say it's that

Diego: that what

Shira's POV

I was so surprised when he said that I did not know what to say, well I wanted to be with him to but

I just could not think and before I could decide anything I just said a "YES" and then he put the diamond ring on my finger I was so … he said and before I could say anything he kissed me and hold me tightly

Diego: I promise you that I will never let you go

Shira: yeah me too

Diego's POV

She looked so beautiful. The moonlight was shinning on her beautiful black hair I really thought I was in a dream with her and as we will get officially married next week I was so happy.

**Well finally diego did it, next chapter is the wedding **


	3. Wedding bells

Chapter 3: Wedding Bells

A Week Later…...

Shira's POV

I can't believe that this is really happening. Today we are actually getting married .it is that the guys had already gone to the church to set everything up but Sid was still here. That was when I heard Ellie call "hey shira did you get on with the make up"

Shira: Ah… no I need to do it

Ellie: well I'll send peaches on to do it for you (and she left the room)

Peaches: oh hey mom told me that you needed the make-up artists well I know the best people for this job

Shira: and who are they

Peaches: Steffie, Katie, Megan and me

Shira: oh ok you sure you guys can handle it right

Peaches: sure… sure…

**After 1 hour….**

Ellie: are you girls done with it

Peaches: oh yes mom just a few touches hear and there

Ellie: ok speed it up

Peaches: and we are…..DONE!

Shira: how do I look?

Ellie: you look very pretty

Shira: ok where is my dress

Sid: here it is

Shira: SID what are you doing with my dress

SID: oh nothing I just found it in the laundry

Shira: shesh I really thought that you messed it up

Ellie: ok quick girls

Peaches: the car is here

**At The Church**

Diego: where are these people, they are so getting late

Manny: I know

Diego's POV

I was waiting when the ceremony started that is when the priest called the bride , when the doors opened and shira came. She was looking so beautiful that I was stunned watching her come on through the red carpet layed on the center of the hall.

She was looking so beautiful, her black shiny hair all curled up her white wedding dress and her pretty blue sparkling eyes everything was just perfect. She came up on the alter where manny was standing beside me and just after I put the wedding ring sid came up and did the most embarrassing thing he could do on my wedding day. He bought up a coral necklace and put it in my neck saying "you forgot this"

Manny: that is horrible sid

Diego: well I don't care at least me and shira are officially married but sid I you do that again on a public moment I will KILL YOU! And I mean it so you better don't

**Yeah they are finally married and the next chapter is going to be about the beginning of a fight to know who is the main villain coming up please read this story on the next update day 11/6/2013 **


End file.
